


Not Like The Movies

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. I mean really people did you actually think that I am J.K Rowling or Katy Perry, because if you did you're either extremely gullible or extremely stupid.
> 
>  _Italics - Lyrics_  
>  **Bold - Speech**  
>  Normal - Hermione's Thoughts

Here I am, at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour waiting for Viktor Krum. I still don't know why I agreed to meet him but here I am. And there he is. And he's coming over.  
 **"Hermione,"** he says **"will you come somewhere quieter with me?"**  
I agree and we enter the wizarding library in Diagon Alley. He drags me to the quietest corner of the library. And, oh merlin, he's getting on one knee and looking for something in his pocket.  
 **"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"** he whispers as he places the ring on my ring finger.  
What am I going to say? The ring doesn't even fit and he doesn't even know my middle name, Ron does though, Ron with his big, beautiful blue eyes and all his freckles and his- STOP THINKING ABOUT RON AND DEAL WITH THE MATTER IN HAND. -

_He put it on me, I put it on,_   
_Like there was nothing wrong._   
_It didn't fit,_   
_It wasn't right._   
_Wasn't just the size._   
_They say you know,_   
_When you know._   
_I don't know._

_I didn't feel_   
_The fairytale feeling, no._   
_Am I a stupid girl_   
_For even dreaming that I could._

_If it's not like the movies,_   
_That's how it should be, yeah._   
_When he's the one,_   
_I'll come undone,_   
_And my world will stop spinning_   
_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

**"I-I-I'm sorry but I can't. I'm in love with someone else."**

_Snow white said when I was young,_   
_"One day my prince will come."_   
_So I wait for that date._   
_They say its hard to meet your match,_   
_Find my better half._   
_So we make perfect shapes._

_If stars don't align,_   
_If it doesn't stop time,_   
_If you cant see the sign,_   
_Wait for it._   
_One hundred percent,_   
_With every penny spent._   
_He'll be the one that,_   
_Finishes your sentences._

_If it's not like the movies,_   
_That's how it should be._   
_When he's the one,_   
_He'll come undone,_   
_And my world will stop spinning,_   
_And that's just the beginning._

I place the ring back into his hand and turn to go when I walk into that someone else. Why the hell is he in a library? He hates libraries, no that's not right he just hates books and the concept of actually READING one.  
 **"And who is this someone else?"**  
Oh crap, he heard that. Just play it cool, Hermione he doesn't know it's him. **"It's erm... Well... It's... you."**  
Real smooth Hermione. Why did you tell him? He's never going to talk to you again now. Just tell him it doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same way. Wait is he getting closer and where has Viktor gone? Ron pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately on the lips. Oh he was getting closer.

_Cause I know you're out there,_   
_And your, your love came for me._   
_It's a crazy idea that you were made,_   
_Perfectly for me you'll see._

**"Bloody hell 'Mione, where did you get the impression that I wasn't in love with you too?"**

_Just like the movies._   
_That's how it will be._   
_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._   
_It's not like the movies,_   
_But that's how it will be._   
_When he's the one,_   
_You'll come undone,_   
_And your world will stop spinning,_   
_And it's just the beginning._


End file.
